The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 46: A Bunker-Filled Classic-Style Road Trip
You can add stuff right now, but you can't bring up any major plot points. 'Tis a classic Phineas and Ferb-styled centric episode. Episode Description When Phineas and Ferb fixes the Random-ness Wiki Van, the whole Bunker goes on a road trip on a marked path that stretches along the country that was apparently untouched by the War. Phineas and Ferb also rebuilds the No Stop Truck Stop on top of the van. Meanwhile, the Autotunerz recreate the Evil Road Trip Bus and follow the Random-ness Wiki Van, hopefully to destroy all of the places that were left untouched by the war. Transcript Part 1 ~ Sun shines down on Phineas, Ferb, and Perry and all wake up ~ Phineas: Ferb...Perry, I know what we're gonna do today? Ferb: What? Phineas: .....Have breakfast! ~ Ferb and Perry gather up with Phineas in his bed ~ ~ Phineas suddenly pulls down a lever next to his bed revealing a slide beneath it; all three go down through it ~ ~ Phineas, Ferb, and Perry are all eating Fruity Rainbow Flakes ~ ~ Phineas looks up at a certain picture ~ Phineas: Huh. The Random-ness Wiki Van... You know Ferb and Perry, we haven't been on the Random-ness Wiki Van for a long time. Now, I know, America is basically a barren wasteland now, but I just know that there has to be some place that was left untouched by the war. Any ideas, Ferb? ~ Ferb shows a big hologram of America ~ Phineas: Cool! There's one big long stretched path that wasn't touched by the war! And the landmarks aren't really that bad either! Ferb...Perry, I know what we're gonna do today! Candace: Oh no you don't. You guys have to stay here. I want you guys to be protected. Phineas: But we keep on leaving this place in almost every episode we're in, so what's the point? ~ Phineas, Ferb, and Perry leaves the scene ~ Candace: DOOF, MONOBROW! PHINEAS AND FERB ARE GONNA REBUILD THE RANDOM-NESS WIKI VAN! Doofenshmirtz: Hehe, she called you "Monobrow". Monogram: Shouldn't you be yelling about that to your parents? Candace: Well, I would, but they are actually at London right now. Well, at least, they were there the last time I've heard of them. Monogram: Right, right... Doofenshmirtz: You know, if America's a barren wasteland and the rest of the world is not... ...Why are we still here? Candace and Monogram: ..... Cast Users * CCs and Cream as himself Autotunerz * Justin Bieber as himself * Selena Gomez as herself * John Viener as Guard Droids Fictional Characters * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Dan Povenmire as Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Monogram * Kelly Hu as Stacy (singing cameo only) * Alyson Stoner as Jenny (singing cameo only) Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Episodes Category:The Bunker Episodes